Le Printemps à Poudlard
by Dadzetos
Summary: Laissez moi, moi cerisier dans le parc de Poudlard, vous raconter une des petites histoires à laquelle j'ai assisté, je vous préviens, je ne vous raconterais que ce que j'ai pu voir, le reste à vous de l'imaginer. Deuxième partie Ficus FINIE !
1. Le Printemps à Poudlard

_**Rating : **__K+_

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et blabla… Mais l'histoire est de moi !! :-)_

_**Mot de l'auteur**__ : Une micro-fanfic, seulement quelques chapitres avec peu de mots, juste pour fêter le printemps qui arrive aujoud'hui 21 mars :-) La suite arrivera dans quelques jours, et d'ici là bonne lecture… (Au départ cela devait un long OS, mais finalement, vu que j'ai pas mal de projet, et puis je voulais absolument poser le premier chapitre aujourd'hui, donc la suite arrivera dans quelques jours, voilà ^__^)_

**LE PRINTEMPS A POUDLARD**

Pensiez vous que la vie d'un arbre était fade ? La plupart oui, mais pas la mienne. Je plains ses conifères sans teint qui erre en troupeau agglutiné dans les épaisses forêts des montagnes, ou entre les malheureux figuiers, planté sur leur île déserte, qui ne voient jamais personne. Mais il y a nous autre, les chanceux. Les platanes des cours de récréation, les chênes des parcs publics, les saules pleureurs des grands bassins royaux, et moi, petit cerisier de Poudlard.

Ma vie est passionnante, non pas me concernant, je me contente d'être et de pousser comme tout le monde, mais ce qui importe ici, c'est l'endroit où je pousse. Le parc de Poudlard, cette merveilleuse école, et pas n'importe où, près du lac, un peu en retrait non loin de la cabane du garde-forestier, ce bon ami. Je reste un peu en retrait, caché à la vue de l'immensité du parc.

Evidemment je vois vos questions : Comment peux-tu avoir une vie intéressante si tu es caché ? Et bien parce que chaque année, au printemps, alors que les branches se parent d'une fourrure rose et blanche à faire pâlir le plus rose des camélias, je deviens le coin le plus branché des amoureux transit.

Ô les amoureux cachés, les joues rosées qui s'embrassent pour la première fois, les premiers je t'aime à l'ombre de mes fleurs. Je les aime ses moments, il me donne à chaque printemps une excitation folle.

Laissez-moi-vous raconter la dernière histoire de couple que j'ai pu rencontrer. Je vous préviens, je n'en sais pas toute la fin, seulement les échos qui parviennent à mes branches, et les vibrations qui troubles mes racines. Je vous la livre tel quel.

C'était un mercredi, en début d'après midi, mes fleurs commençaient juste à s'ouvrir quand j'ai vu une jeune fille courir et se cacher derrière mon tronc. Elle avait les mains chaudes et douces, et son contact sur mon écorce était très agréable. Elle s'essoufflait et s'époumonait à crier :

- Draco, ici ! Au cerisier ! Draco !

Et ledit Draco arriva ensuite. Lui aussi tout essoufflé et excité comme une puce. Il riait en suffoquant alors que la jeune fille lui sautait dessus.

- On se retrouve enfin que tout les deux… J'ai attendu ce moment toute la semaine…

- Moi aussi Hermione, j'étais obligé de m'empêcher de te sauter dessus à chaque fois que je te voyais…

- Mais maintenant tu peux…

- Tu es sûre que personne ne va …

- Aller Draco ! Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois.

Et en effet elle ne le fit pas, le jeune blondinet l'agrippa violement contre mon tronc, éparpillant autour d'eux quelques pétales de fleurs, puis il commença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils s'allongèrent alors sur le sol, juste à mes pieds, et se déshabillèrent. En quelques 40 ans que j'ai vécu ici, j'ai souvent vu des corps nus s'allonger et faire l'amour à mon tronc, mais cette fois-ci m'avait particulièrement marqué. Il s'échappait de leur action une rage charnelle assez intense. J'en tremblais jusqu'aux racines. L'acte sexuel des deux adolescents dura plusieurs minutes, dans les fou-rires et les cris de joie, puis fatigué par leurs efforts les deux jeunes sorciers s'allongèrent main dans la main à l'ombre de mes branches. S'en suivit une discussion que je ne compris pas au premier abord, mais qui s'éclaircit ensuite.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'ils diront s'ils apprennent pour nous ?

- Draco, tu as peur pour rien, ils ne doivent rien savoir pour le moment, et ils ne se doutent de rien. Si jamais ils sont au courant, on improvisera… De toute façon même si on se fait prendre, on n'a pas à avoir honte de notre amour, non ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas de ça que je pensais, mais tu sais…

- Oui, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire… Arrêtons d'en parler, ça ne mène à rien.

La discussion des deux enfants s'arrêta alors que l'ambiance c'était refroidis d'un coup. Après quelques temps allongés l'un à coté de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu puis décidèrent de repartir. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que je ne les revis. Je vais vous raconter ça un peu plus tard… Pour l'instant, mes vieilles branches me font mal et le soleil baisse à l'horizon, je vais peut être dormir un peu, mais nous nous reverrons bientôt, si vous êtes intéressés…

_Fin de ce premier tout petit, petit chapitre._

_N'oubliez pas de poser une petite review pour partager votre avis sur ce début d'histoire._

_A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre._


	2. Les amoureux inquiets

_Morceau 2 : __ (Je n'ose même pas appeler ça des chapitres ^^ )_

_Voici la suite de cette petite et courte bêtise qui trottait dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas la fin, pas encore, elle arrivera le week-end prochain, peut-être (un autre chapitre arrivera, mais peut-être pas la fin)._

_Comme avant, le travail de compréhension et d'imagination vous est du, le narrateur n'est malheureusement pas omniscient, et ses racines ne lui permettent pas d'aller glaner ça et là des informations, il vous livre donc ce qu'il a vu. Donc ne soyez pas déçu._

_Je vous laisse à lui, bonne lecture._

**LES AMOUREUX INQUIETS**

Vous revoilà donc, asseyez vous, et venez écouter l'histoire que j'ai à vous raconter. Je vous avais parlé la dernière fois du couple qui s'était amusé à mon tronc. Je les revis quelques jours plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés à mes racines, je me souviens de ce jour là. Une petite pluie fine m'avait rafraichi toute la matinée et l'herbe, encore à l'ombre de mes fleurs, était encore humide. Et pourtant les deux amoureux se laissèrent tomber sans réfléchir. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis une discussion qui m'éclairci plus que la dernière fois arriva. Le jeune blond caressa le visage de la jeune fille et lui dit :

- Ma petite chérie, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras tous les jours. On s'en fout des autres, affichons nous au grand jour !

- Eh là ! Doucement Roméo ! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas… Si les tiens ou les miens venaient à le savoir on serait tués tous les deux, toi par l'ordre et moi par les mangemorts. Tu ne veux pas ça quand même ?

- Non bien sur, mais j'en ai tellement marre de tout ça… J'ai une idée…

- Et quoi donc ?

- Viens avec moi ! Fuyons ! J'ai un oncle qui habite en Roumanie, avec deux balais on peut y être à a fin de la semaine !

- Draco, tu sais que c'est impossible, il nous retrouverait.

- Il a d'autre chose à faire que d'aller en Roumanie pour nus chercher, il ne m'a jamais rien dit d'important, je ne représente aucune menace.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il tue de ses propres mains tous ceux qui le trahissent.

Je ne sais pas si vous lecteur, avez compris un traitre mot de ce qui sortait de ce discours, mais pour moi tout était flou. Mes vieilles branches n'atteignaient pas les bons murs, et placé ou je l'étais je ne savais rien sur ce qui se tramait dans le monde. Je me contentais d'observer la vie à mes pieds, et de ressentir le plaisir d'un soleil matinal, ou d'une pluie rafraichissante, tout en redoutant l'orage. Cependant quelques bribes me parvenaient de temps en temps, comme ici. Malheureusement, je n'en savais pas plus. Peut-être qu'un jour on m'expliquera sciemment tout ce qui se passe autour de mon ignorance. Mais peu importe, revenons aux deux tourtereaux.

La jeune fille embrassa le jeune homme doucement et le pria de ne rien dire et de continuer à exister pour lui, qui était ce 'lui', je n'en savais rien. Il accepta avec pas mal de réserve, et malgré l'herbe mouillé, décida de déshabiller. Cependant elle refusa et lui dit :

- Pas ici, rejoins moi dans la salle sur demande à quatre heure. C'est trop risqué ici, tu le sais, et puis l'herbe est encore mouillée.

Puis la jeune fille partit, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par le jeune homme qui me quitta silencieusement. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seul. Hélas, ou tant mieux, cette solitude ne dura pas, et je revis dans la soirée le petit couple complexé. La jeune fille, cette fois-ci, paraissait effrayée, et le jeune homme, qui arriva quelques minutes après elle, l'était tout autant. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra autant qu'il pu. Je restais muet et perplexe devant cette scène. Alors que le soleil s'effaçait me livrant à mon sommeil forcé quotidien, ses deux enfants venaient de nouveau me réveiller.

La jeune fille prit le petit blondinet dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Ils nous vu, il va venir. J'aurais du attendre, je n'aurais pas du entrer tout de suite, je suis tellement bête.

- Arrête Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute s'ils étaient là à ce moment. On y peut rien, tu ne dois rien te reprocher.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on est foutu maintenant. On est foutu.

- On doit fuir, partir loin. Dumbledore nous aidera.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il va être furieux s'il l'apprend aussi.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire. C'est le seul qui pourra comprendre.

- On n'aurait pas du faire ça. Tu as raison, on va lui en parler. Si seulement ils ne nous avaient pas vus. Tu as remarqué la tête de celui de droite quand il m'a reconnu, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, heureusement que Harry est arrivé à temps.

- Ce qui est fait Draco. On doit s'en sortir maintenant, en parler à Dumbledore et se cacher.

- Allons-y maintenant avant qu'il le sache par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je te suis.

Puis ils repartirent me laissant de nouveau à la fois dans l'incompréhension mais aussi dans un embarras que mes fleurs avaient du mal à cacher. Je me sentais témoin de quelque chose d'important mais je ne savais pas quoi, et cela m'ennuyait terriblement. Cependant, je ne les revis plus ce jour là et je puis de nouveau m'endormir sous le regard familier de la lune. Le temps était doux et agréable pour un début de printemps, malgré les premières giboulées de mars de la matinée.

Le parc ne fut pas long à retrouver son calme nocturne et bientôt seuls les petits animaux de la forêt se firent entendre. Pour ma part, l'habitude m'avait ôté la désagréable sensation de cette forêt étrange.

Je revis les deux jeunes quelques jours plus tard, mais cela je vous le raconterais une prochaine fois. Alors je vous laisse, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, et j'espère vous revoir la prochaine fois. Les arbres solitaires comme moi apprécient la compagnie des bonnes gens comme vous, et c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir à chaque fois. A bientôt donc chers amis, à bientôt.

_Fin de ce passage. Notre pauvre arbre se trouve bien fatigué et sa mémoire lui fait défaut, il a besoin de se reposer. Il faut aussi dire que tout cela s'est passé il y a pas mal d'année, et la mémoire de notre ami le cerisier est déjà remarquable._

_A bientôt donc pour un prochain chapitre qui nous apprendra la suite des histoires de Draco et Hermione._

_N'oubliez pas de poser une petite review pour remercier notre ami l'arbre qui nous conte ses histoires._


	3. La Fuite des Amoureux

_Morceau 3__ : Petit morceau de la même taille que le précédent. Il relate le départ mièvre des deux amoureux. Notre cerisier nous raconte de qu'il a vu du haut de ses branches, comme à son habitude, à la fois témoin et critique de l'histoire des deux adolescents._

_Bonne lecture, et à bientôt._

_Merci pour vos commentaires très agréables, n'hésitez pas à poser une review._

_Je vous laisse avec notre ami._

**LA FUITE DES AMOUREUX**

Vous revoilà donc, jeunes lecteurs. Asseyez vous à l'ombre des branches, et laissez moi vous raconter ce qu'il advint des deux amoureux dont j'ai commencé à vous raconter les péripéties. Comme vous le devinez, ils revinrent à mes racines quelques jours plus tard, plus effrayés et horrifiés que jamais. Et contrairement à d'habitude, c'était la jeune fille qui paraissait dans le pire état. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Allongée sur l'herbe à mes pieds, ses douces et petites larmes traversaient le sol spongieux pour entrer directement en contact avec mes racines. Par ce minime contact je ressentais presque son désarroi. Et pourtant le jeune blond essayait de la réconforter, en vain.

Il en ressortit à peu près ce discours des deux amoureux, la jeune fille s'écria :

- On va mourir Draco ! Il va nous tuer, c'est certain !

- Mais non, ca ira, mon père va intervenir, il va tout…

- Ton père ? Ton père va tout empirer, s'il pouvait me tuer de ses propres mains il le ferait !

- Tu sais bien que mon père ne veut que mon bonheur, je compte plus que tout pour lui. Si j'encours le moindre danger il fera tout pour me sortir de là sans que je subisse le moindre mal. Tu fais parti des moindres maux qu'il ne veut pas me faire subir. Il nous protégera.

- Et comment ? Il se croit puissant ? Contrairement à lui, il ne peut pas nous trouver où il veut quand il veut.

- Ecoute, tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore ne va pas…

- Il a dit qu'il allait nous protéger.

- Il ne peut pas combattre avec Harry et nous surveiller en même temps. Et à ton avis qui est le plus important à ses yeux ?

- Arrête tes bêtises, tout va...

- Draco arrête ! On est mort ! C'est clair ? Il nous as vu, il sait tout, il sait où nous sommes, ce qu'on fait, tout. Je suis déjà surprise qu'il ne soit pas encore là.

- Bon écoute voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va rentrer au château, aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore, lui demander de nous cacher quelques temps en lui expliquant la situation, puis on file préparer nos affaires, et on se retrouve ici pour notre dernière fois avant de partir pour se cacher… D'accord ?

A priori la jeune fille semblait hésiter aux propos assez sûr du jeune homme. Je ne saisissais pas toute la gravité de la situation, au juste qu'étais-ce une vie humaine à mes yeux ? Mais je sentais un danger plutôt malsain. Habitué à voir la jeune fille forte face au blondinet hésitant, j'étais plutôt étonné de voir les rôles s'échanger. Au final, la jeune fille acquiesça et son amant la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes, indifférent à leur unique spectateur qui se régalait de ses petites saynètes tragiques qui égayaient mes placides journées. Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement et sans bruit, main dans la main et silencieux, l'air grave et inquiet, et pourtant je les revis, comme ils l'avaient prévu, quelques heures plus tard.

Il se trouva que le jeune homme arriva le premier, avec plusieurs minutes d'avance sur sa jolie copine. Son avance ne le rassura guère et je craignis rapidement qu'il ne reparte sans attendre la demoiselle. Ce qui au final m'aurait grandement déçu, en effet, j'attendais avec impatience le dénouement de l'histoire. Mais il ne partit pas, et resta inquiet, à faire les milles pas autour de mon tronc.

Finalement elle arriva essoufflée et sauta dans les bras de son chéri, avec un large sourire. Elle lui dit :

- N'attendons pas, partons immédiatement.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa.

- Oui, quittons ses lieux. Mon père a été prévenu, la place est libre en Roumanie, on nous attend, et Dumbledore a préparé le port-au-loin. Ne tardons pas.

- J'espère qu'il ne nous trouvera pas.

- Tu as entendu Dumbledore, c'est impossible, tant qu'on use avec parcimonie de la magie et qu'on ne se fait pas remarquer.

- Je n'ai qu'une envie, me faire toute petite et vivre tranquillement avec toi.

- Allons partons.

Ils me quittèrent sur ces mots, me laissant dans un piteux état de déception. Je m'attendais à plus de chose. Plus les jours avançaient et plus je trouvais décevante l'histoire des deux amants, en plus de tomber dans un sentimentalisme nian-nian, leurs discours suintaient à présent du Shakespeare de boulevard prémâché. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à les revoir et à espérer un quelconque revirement de situation qui pourrait agrémenter l'histoire, et pourtant cela se produit. Je dus tout de même attendre quelques jours. Le temps passant, j'oubliais peu à peu les deux adolescents pour me replonger dans les quotidiens secrets des hôtes amoureux du château. Poudlard s'agrémentait d'une saison sentimentale qui touchait particulièrement les élèves de Poudlard cette année là.

Je vis notamment un vieux professeur flirter avec une collègue, un couple gay se libérer sexuellement de manière très bruyante et un jeune homme découvrir les joies du sexe avec l'effectif féminin complet de sa maison. Mon voyeurisme n'était pas à railler, après tout, avais-je le choix de détourner mes branches d'une scène qui se passait à mes pieds même ? Quelques scènes, tantôt cocasses, ridicules, où choquantes, s'accumulèrent avant que je ne revis le jeune homme s'effondrer à mon tronc en sang.

Oh ce n'était pas une petite blessure de jeu, le jeune blondinet saignait tellement que son sang en vint à abreuver mes racines. L'après midi devait avoir plutôt mal tourné, les hurlements s'accumulèrent dans le parc sans que je ne pus rien voir. Mais trois fois hourra, la suite se passa devant mes yeux, et je ne ratai pas une traite de la fin tragique du couple.

Cette histoire tellement atypique à Poudlard laissa une large cicatrice sur mon tronc. D'où venait-elle ? Attendez que mes souvenirs se mettent en ordre, je vous raconterais tout ça la prochaine fois. Ne bougez pas trop jeune lecteur, car la suite ne saurait tarder. En attendant la suite allez vous promenez dans le joli parc de Poudlard, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop.

A bientôt jeune lecteur

_Fin de morceau._

_Après une galère d'une semaine, voilà la suite de cette petite historiette sur les deux adolescents les plus contradictoires (à mon gout) de Poudlard. J'espère que ça ne va se transformer en deathfic, enfin, pour l'instant seul la mémoire capricieuse de notre cerisier le sait, alors patientons._

_N'oubliez pas une petite review qui fait toujours très plaisir ___


	4. L'Invité Surprise

_Morceau 4__ : Et voilà la fin de cette petite historiette racontée par notre ami le cerisier. C'est marrant de finir ça comme ça, j'ai hésité entre deux fin, et finalement j'ai opté pour celle là, et vous en saurez jamais l'autre (Mouahaha) Merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs qui m'ont suivit pendant ses quatre petits chapitres. Voici la fin déjà, c'est tellement court au final._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfic HG/DM ou d'autres histoires du cerisier, qui sait ?_

**L'INVITE SURPRISE**

Vous revoilà ? Comment ça le couple gay ? Oh je ne sais pas qui c'était ; un rouquin qui hurlait à tout va et un grand noir qui gémissait pour rien, jamais vu avant. Impatient de connaître la suite de l'histoire ? Voilà ce qui se passa. Comme je vous le disais des cris déchirants retentirent dans le parc sans que je ne puisse rien voir. Cependant les cris s'approchaient de plus en plus de mon petit coin tranquille. Tout cessa alors, et un silence étrange plana curieusement et de façon inquiétant sur le château. Et tout d'un coup il surgit à mes racines.

Le petit blondinet qui titubait s'effondra non loin de moi et rampa pour se rétablir le long de mon tronc. Je vis tout de suite la balafre sur son côté droit. Le sang coulait à vue le long de sa chemise blanche souillée. Le liquide vermillon s'étalait sur le sol et imprégnait peu à peu ma terre pour glisser le long des racines des herbes pour finalement rouler sur mes racines. Moi, pauvre petit cerisier, arbre commun sans aucune particularité magique, je ressentais pourtant la noblesse du sang qui m'imprégnait maintenant.

Sa copine arriva presque aussitôt et s'effondra aux pieds de son amant en pleurant et en répétant sans cesse :

- Ne meurs pas Dray ! Ne meurs pas ! Il est parti, Dumbledore l'a chassé, il est parti, on est sauf, ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas ! Ne meurs pas !

Le blond la regardait d'un air résigné, et se laissait mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. La dénommée Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le flanc de son amant et lança son sort, dans un fol espoir de guérison.

- _Sanguine Coagulus_

Je ne vous exprime pas mon étonnement à la réussite de ce sort ! Jamais je n'aurais cru capable un élève de pouvoir refermer une si large balafre, et pourtant cela marcha. Enfin apparemment… Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de s'évanouir juste avant l'arrivé des secours. La gravité des blessures empêcha le transport du jeune homme qui fut soigné sur place, juste devant mes yeux réjouis d'un tel spectacle.

Un vieil homme qui imposait le respect, longue robe violette et longue barbe, arriva et poussa délicatement la jeune fille sur le côté pour s'occuper du jeune blond. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait été soigné et félicita celle qui avait opéré le sort. Je l'aurais fait moi-même si j'avais pu, tellement j'étais impressionné par la prouesse de la jeune élève. Un sort de ce niveau me semble plutôt dur à exercer. J'ai déjà vu des sorciers qualifiés s'occuper de mes branches avec des sorts semblables et ne pas réussir.

Le vieil homme barbu dit à la jeune fille :

- Vous avez effectué là un si beau sort (J'acquiesçais en agitant mes branches), l'amour développe la magie à son plus haut degré, c'est hélas trop souvent oublié. Maintenant vous êtes à l'abri. Je vais effectuer les derniers soins à ce jeune homme et je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous Mlle Granger, un peu de repos vous ferait du bien, passez du côté de la salle sur demande pour trouver un lit calme et douillet. Je ne veux pas que vos amis de Gryffondor vous empêchent de dormir.

Ah, le vieil homme parlait bien ! Le sommeil, quel bonne chose, quel calme dans un monde où tout bouge, tout hurle et éveille chaque sens en permanence. Le sommeil et le repos étaient surement les plus belles choses existantes à mon avis.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le vieil homme ne parti pas tout de suite, il se tourna vers la demoiselle et lui demanda :

- Mlle Granger, pourquoi êtes-vous revenue à Poudlard ? Etait-ce une idée de Draco ? Vous auriez du partir, c'est ce qui était convenu, il n'aurait pas pu vous trouver.

- Mais monsieur, vous savez Severus Snape nous aurait trouvé où que nous soyons… Vous connaissez mieux que moi ses pouvoirs, mais je suis sure qu'il aurait finit par nous trouver.

- Une histoire si tragique à cause d'une simple relation amoureuse, comme si nous avions besoin de ça dans ses périodes difficiles avec Voldemort. Je n'ai pas encore saisit tous les recoins de cette histoire. Quand vous vous sentirez mieux vous viendrez dans mon bureau pour tout me dire en détail. Et tout, cette fois ci ! Est-ce clair ?

La jeune fille rougit alors que je ne comprenais mot à ce charabia. Elle baragouina une vague réponse et reparti hors de l'ombrage de mes douces branches qui perdaient déjà leurs merveilleuses fleurs qui me seyaient tellement bien il y a quelques jours encore. Ah éphémère beauté, tu es pourtant tellement éternelle à mes yeux.

Curieusement le vieil homme dit au dénommé Draco :

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens avec Mlle Pomfresh et de quoi te transporter qui soit stable. Un sort de lévitation ne ferait qu'aggraver ton cas.

Et il parti, laissant là le pauvre blondinet qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions. Il ne fut pourtant pas seul longtemps, un nouvel homme le rejoignit. Un grand maigre dans une large robe noire et sale. Sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose, il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quand il était jeune, oui. Je m'en rappelle, il venait souvent ici s'allonger et rêvasser des heures entières. Je me rappelle bien de ses cheveux gras et son teint blafard.

Il souleva le jeune homme et lui lança un regard assassin, de sa main droite il lui arracha une poignée de cheveux et l'introduit dans une petite fiole de potion. La même qu'il avait déjà quand il était jeune, elle m'avait éblouie par sa faculté de contenance, elle pouvait contenir des dizaines de litres.

Le jeune homme essayait de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait, mon ancien élève que j'aimais beaucoup le tenait fermement, et bizarrement aucun son ne pouvait s'échapper de sa bouche. L'ancien élève à la cape noire et sale lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, par respect pour ton père je ne te tuerais pas, de plus tu m'es trop utile pour mourir. Mais ne crois pas revoir tes amis et ta petite copine avant pas mal de temps. Tu vas venir faire une balade avec moi, dans la forêt, tu vas voir, ça va être chouette.

Il l'emmena effectivement dans la forêt qui me juxtaposait. Le silence revint et je n'entendis alors plus rien. Le calme semblait être revenu pour de bon, une nouvelle fois. Mais pas pour longtemps.

Contre toutes mes attentes, le jeune blond revint seul, en état de marche, et en pleine forme. Il vint à mon tronc, saisit sa baguette et la dirigea contre soit, et lança un sort. La peau de son torse se dirigea et le sang gicla partout. Aussitôt il rejeta le même sort que la jeune fille suivit de celui du vieil homme. Tout cela sous mes branches ébahies qui ne comprenaient plus rien à ce qui se passait.

Il s'allongea dans la même position qu'il était avant que l'ancien élève n'arrive et ne bougea plus. Le vieil homme revint avec une jeune femme et l'emmena sur une planche de toile, ils disparurent ainsi de ma vue.

Ce fut véritablement la dernière fois que je les vis. Je n'eu plus jamais aucune nouvelle d'eux alors.

Bien sur moi, je continuais à pousser et à vivre, recouvrant à chaque printemps mes jolies branches de douces pétales roses. Et je continuais à observer la vie à Poudlard, enfin ce que j'en voyais. Les couples qui se faisaient et défaisaient à mes pieds. Qui s'amourachaient puis se lacéraient dans l'ombrage de mes branches, et j'en prenais toujours autant de plaisir.

Aujourd'hui que je vous parle, je suis toujours là, à Poudlard, observant les aléas de la vie des jeunes sorciers. Mais je ne revis rien d'aussi passionné et tragique que l'amour des deux adolescents d'avant. Oh j'aurais bien d'autres histoires à vous raconter, mais elles ne vous intéresseraient pas.

Donc je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations, et je vous dis peut-être à bientôt, pour de nouvelles histoires.

**FIN**

_Fin de fanfiction, encore une de bouclée. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, ou détesté cette fin, au moins qu'elle ne vous ait pas laissé indifférent. Pour le savoir je vous demande donc de me laisser une petite review pour me laisser vos impressions._

_Merci pour tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire et à bientôt_

_Dadzetos_


	5. Un nouveau témoin

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, après plusieurs menaces mais surtout grâce à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu. Cette suite, enfin l'idée de cette suite, me vient d'une de mes lectrices (la pitchoune) que je remercie (Elle m'a soufflé l'idée de changer de narrateur tout en continuant de jouer sur l'originalité) et à qui je dédicace cette deuxième partie. Il y aura peut-être une troisième partie, mais chaque chose dans son temps... Encore une fois voici quatre petits chapitres qui vont arriver rapidement, vu qu'ils sont déjà écrits._

**Chapitre V**

**UN NOUVEAU TEMOIN**

Grâce à l'enthousiasme de certains lecteurs, j'ai décidé de poursuivre plus loin ses investigations quant à cette histoire particulièrement curieuse que notre ami le cerisier nous a raconté. Seulement celui-ci n'ayant plus rien de neuf à dire, j'ai essayé de chercher par moi même la suite de l'histoire en me déplaçant à Poudlard. Et voilà donc que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Après quelques jours j'ai donc trouvé quelqu'un qui a eu vent de la suite de l'histoire, et ce nouveau témoin, tout comme le premier, est... Comment dire... Pour le moins original. Ah oui, vous allez me dire, "parce qu'un arbre qui parle c'est pas original ?". Et je vous dirais : "Oui, oui, bien sur...".

Là, notre témoin est aussi un membre arboricole du grand Poudlard, moins habitué au parc, beaucoup plus jeune, plus téméraire, et presque insolent au regard du calme cerisier. C'est un jeune ficus en pot placé dans un petit coin discret de l'infirmerie, qui m'a donc raconté brièvement les éléments qui me manquaient pour compléter l'histoire. Malgré tout, il y a certains points qui restent obscures. A l'heure où j'écris ses mots je suis déjà à la recherche d'un autre témoignage, car tout autant que vous, je désire connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

Reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêté. Notre ami le cerisier avait vu le jeune Draco revenir sur les lieux où il avait été ensuite retrouvé alors qu'il était profondément blessé. Vous comme moi avions bien comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai Draco, mais que c'était plus vraisemblablement Severus Snape qui avait prit sa forme. Peut-être avec du polynectar, souvenez vous de la fiole, ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous n'étions au courant de rien d'autre. Mais voilà que notre nouvel le ficus apportent sa pierre à l'édifice. Je lui laisse d'ailleurs la parole, faites attention tout de même, autant le drôle de cerisier semblait atteint de trou de mémoire, le jeune ficus me semble légèrement mythomane, et gravement obsédé par Mlle Pomfresh, restez donc sur vos gardes. Et puis l'auteur étant fou, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il nous concocte. Voici donc le ficus.

*

**

Ah ! Vous voilà donc, je vous attendais. Quand l'auteur m'a demandé de vous raconter l'histoire j'ai aussitôt accepté, il m'a raconté ce qu'avait dit le cerisier, que je connais très bien d'ailleurs, et ce qu'il m'a dit va pouvoir me permettre de mieux compléter.

La première fois que j'ai vu le couple Hermione-Draco, c'est ainsi qu'ils se nomment il me semble, c'était un peu avant que le petit blond revienne plein de sang. C'était la fille qui avait été amené par un gros barbus, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal, mais elle était trempée et tremblait comme une feuille coincée dans un courant d'air, ce qui d'ailleurs, je le signale, est assez pénible en fait.

Il l'a allongé sur un lit avant que ma chère protectrice, Mlle Pomfresh, cette femme si adorable, ne l'aide. Si j'avais le temps je vous parlerais bien de la manière dont cette femme si dévouée s'occupe de façon si merveilleuse de moi, mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, et c'est bien dommage. En tout cas elle lui a donné des médicaments, comme à son habitude, et la forcé à se coucher. A vrai dire l'espèce d'ours géant qui l'avait amené avait trouvé le moyen de la mettre à l'autre bout de la pièce me privant des dialogues. Je n'avais que les images, mais j'en devinais aisément le son. C'est à peu près quand le gros venait de quitter la pièce que le petit blond est arrivé en hurlant.

Un vrai demeuré ce pauvre enfant, vous m'excusez l'expression, mais tout de même, n'a t-on pas idée de hurler dans une infirmerie ? Cette douce Mlle Pomfresh a eu la même réaction que moi et a aussitôt tenté de le mettre à la porte mais le bougre se débattait. Il s'est calmé quand le vieux Dumbledore est arrivé. Et là, aubaine pour moi, ils ont discuté assit sur le lit que je bordais. J'ai pu tout entendre. Voilà ce qui c'est dit. Le jeune élève balbutia :

-C'est lui ? Avouez que c'est Snape ! Vous le savez. Il est retombé dans une crise.

Il se tut quelques instants attendant une réponse mais le vieil homme se contentait de le fixer étrangement, avec le sérieux d'un faucon sur sa proie, enfin j'imagine, j'en ai jamais vu en fait. Le jeune se remit à parler.

-Vous ne pourrez pas toujours le cacher, un jour il recommencera, vous savez très bien, et comme vous ne faites rien ça sera sur Hermione. S'il la retouche encore, je réglerais ça seul.

-Draco.

Le teint posé du vieillard m'énervait toujours autant. Comment cette merveilleuse Mlle Pomfresh pouvait-elle s'intéresser à lui ? Il donnait l'impression de toujours parler avec des airs graves et durs à en faire frissonner les morts, enfin j'imagine, j'en ai jamais vu frissonner en fait.

-Oh arrêtez ! Vous allez me faire un sermon, que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre, ou d'autre truc dans le genre. Je ne suis pas con, et lui non plus, mais lui, il est fou et pas moi, et il va recommencer.

Puis il se leva et repartit, alors ma petite infirmière s'approcha du directeur avec un sourire timide que j'adorais tant.

-Pompom, comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle n'a rien de grave, il ne l'a pas touché, et c'est une chance à mon avis. A mon avis le jeune Draco est dans le juste, et c'est encore une chance qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour eux deux, il serait alors encore plus dangereux.

-Je doute qu'il ose, je vais essayer de l'approcher, mais je vous en conjure Pompom, ne dites rien de cette histoire à personne, je ne veux pas que l'école tombe dans la paranoïa.

-Bien sur professeur, il n'empêche qu'on avait frôlé le pire avec la mère du jeune Potter, il ne faut surtout pas que cela se reproduise.

-Ce cas là était encore bien différent. Je crains que celui-ci ne finisse plus violemment encore. Bon je vous laisse, veillez à que ce que personne n'entre ici. Je vais clore le passage derrière moi. Bonne nuit Pompom.

-Vous aussi monsieur le directeur.

C'est ainsi qu'il partit, dans un silence lourd qui le laissait entendre que les bruissements sourds des capes. A priori on devait être le soir, je me souviens juste de ce passage. Le reste n'avait été qu'un délicieux quotidien, j'étais passé sous l'arrosage fin et sensuel qui sortait de la baguette de l'infirmière. De son bras se prolongeait sa baguette, puis l'eau et enfin mes racines, j'en frissonnais de joie.

La suite, l'arrivée du jeune Draco en sang, n'arriva que quelques jours plus tard. Ah évidemment c'était autre chose, c'était plus mouvementé, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal à tout saisir, mais j'ai réussi à en avoir l'essentiel. Encore une chance pour moi que la gravité du corps l'ai placé à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, donc à mes côtés.

Je vous raconterais cet épisode la prochaine fois, il mérite vraiment d'être raconté. Quoi ? Déçu ? Ah oui, mais je dois prendre le temps de tout dire, les détails et tout, et là j'ai déjà beaucoup parlé. Évidemment je discerne assez mal les priorités dans cette histoire, aussi, peut-être que ce que je viens de raconter n'a aucun intérêt. Mais après tout ça fait parti de l'histoire, alors je me devais de le dire, et puis l'auteur semblait beaucoup s'y intéresser lui. C'est d'ailleurs avec lui que je vous laisse, Mlle Pomfresh arrive vers moi.

*

**

_Plutôt étrange n'est-ce-pas ? Je veux parler du ficus, pas de l'histoire. Il est vraiment bizarre, surtout avec son obsession pour l'infirmière. Effectivement ce passage de l'histoire m'a intéressé, il révèle certains détails qui jusqu'à présent ne m'avaient pas interloqué, mais qui après s'était révélé plutôt révélateur. Malgré tout, je ne cesse de vous le dire, faites attention à ce qu'il dit. Faites attention à la fiction, tout ne peux être que tissu de mensonge, ou vérité, qui sait ?_

_En tout cas je vous laisse, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire. A bientôt donc, et n'oubliez pas de poser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez. Bye._


	6. Une fuite suspecte

_Voici donc la suite qui arrive rapidement. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. N'oubliez pas que l'abus de fanfiction est bon pour la santé, tout comme l'abus de review, alors n'oubliez pas d'en laisser à la fin, pour mon plus grand plaisir._

**Chapitre VI**

**UNE FUITE SUSPECTE**

Jusque là ce que nous as raconté le jeune ficus reste assez dérisoire et surtout nous apprend rien du tout sur la suite de l'histoire du cerisier. Heureusement voilà qu'il continue à nous décrire les aléas de l'infirmerie et surtout de l'histoire qui nous fascine depuis le début, à savoir : Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Draco (Draco ?) après avoir été emmené à l'infirmerie. Bon, arrêtons-là de tourner autour du pot, et laissons le jeune ficus impertinent parler seul.

*

**

Ah vous revoilà enfin. Je vous ai attendu, j'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude ? Ca fait presque deux heures que je suis réveillé. Bon aller, maintenant que vous êtes là on va directement commencer.

Plusieurs jours c'étaient passé depuis l'arrivée plutôt silencieuse de la jeune fille et les bousculades tonitruantes du jeune blond dégénéré, pardonnez l'expression. Le calme avait enfin repris la salle tranquille et reposante de mon infirmerie, et à part quelques élèves malades (enfin, malades... Vous devinez mes pensées sur ses fameuses 'soit-disantes grippes virulentes') je me retrouvais en charmante compagnie avec Mlle Pomfresh.

Le brouaha revint avec une nouvelle arrivée bruyante du serpentard, mais ce n'était pas lui qui criait, couvert de sang, le visage pétrifié d'une expression d'étonnement amusé qui choquait face à la gravité de la situation, c'était sa petite amie de chez gryffondors qui pleurait et ne cessait d'essayer de se jeter dans les bras du blessé, mais sans cesse repoussé doucement mais surement par le vieux directeur.

Ma jolie infirmière se pencha aussitôt sur le corps avec sa baguette. Elle passa délicatement le bout en bois de cerisier (Encore, et oui...) sur les blessures, murmurant les incantations medicinales qui refermèrent les plaies sanguinolentes. Je dois l'avouer, le jeune serpentard eut le courage de ne pas hurler et se contenta de serrer la mâchoire et les poings quand le filet de magie bleuet passa sous les tissus de sa peau pour la refermer.

Le directeur, qui était présent – c'était même lui qui était venu chercher le brancard magique et mon infirmière pour récupérer le corps suplicié du jeune sorcier – ne tarda pas à se tourner vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, vous a-t-il touché ?

- Non, il n'a rien fait, il s'est juste tourné contre Draco. Il était fou de rage. Dites-moi professeur, allez-vous l'attraper ?

Elle fondit une nouvelle fois en larme et s'assit le lit adjacent celui de son ami, le directeur vint à ses côté et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. La technique du vieux directeur, je l'avouais, était sans faille. Les contacts physiques bien mesurés peuvent jouer un rôle majeur dans la consolation. D'ailleurs des consolations j'en ai vu des tas, et la manière d'agir du directeur faisait mouche à tous les coups.

-Je vais essayer Miss Granger, je vais essayer. Tout en restant très modeste, après moi et mon très cher rival, Voldemort, Severus Snape est sans doute le sorcier le plus puissant de notre petite communauté anglo-saxonne. Sa capture ne va pas être aisé. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas fuis très loin.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne.

-Ca, Miss Granger, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher, même si je peux tout faire pour vous protéger. Quoi qu'il en soit, votre ami est sauf.

Une fois soigné, couvert de bandage, le jeune homme tomba dans un sommeil profond aidé par une potion violette qui trônait juste à côté de moi. Il resta deux jours dans un repos tantôt calme, tantôt troublé par les visites bruyantes des autres serpentards et celle plus discrètes de la jeune Hermione.

Le soir du deuxième jour, alors que ma petite blouse blanche était parti dormir, la solitude du silence de la grande salle bordée de lit fut troublé par un soudain bruissement de drap. Malgré le fait que le bruit restait très faible, je l'entendis aussitôt. Personne ne me dupait, moi le grand gardien de l'infirmerie. Il devait être trois ou quatre heure du matin, et ce son signifiait tout pour moi, le petit blondinet décidait de se faire la malle.

Le bruissement s'approcha et me frola, j'avais tout gagné. Sous la faible lumière des torches qui éclairaient en permanence les couloirs du chateau, j'apercevais les reflets blond du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta quelques instants au milieu de la salle, sembla scruter le moindre bruit et la moindre présence étrangère. Il n'avait pas tord, puisque un autre bruit se fit entendre, un autre son, plus aigu, celui du cliquetis de la porte d'entrée. Non celle qui donne sur les appartements de mon idéal féminin, mais celle qui donne sur la sortie. Rapidement le jeune homme s'accroupis et passa derrière le premier lit qu'il vit.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, un long grincement se fit entendre, mais fut étouffé par un discret 'silencio', murmuré dans un souffle sans son. La tête de la jeune Hermione passa par le baillement de la porte, suivie par son corps. Elle avança à tâtons et silencieusement vers le lit, désormais inoccupé de son amoureux. Celui-ci, après l'avoir reconnu, chuchota son prénom sans sortir de sa cachette.

-Hermione.

Aussitôt l'intéressée se retourna et l'aperçu, elle se précipita alors dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti de ton lit ?

-J'avais envie de te rejoindre.

Il sourrit et la serra dans ses bras. Il restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis s'embrassèrent. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et commencèrent à s'allonger. Les mains du garçon se firent plus entreprenante, elle allèrent chercher le contact direct avec la douce peau de la demoiselle en s'engoufrant sous le chandail de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux de surprise au contact de la main sur son ses abdominaux, et recula un peu quand les mains remontèrent vers sa poitrine.

-Draco, s'il te plait.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Je... Je... J'ai pas envie ce soir.

-Allons, laisse moi faire.

Ses mains se firent plus insistante et caressèrent sa poitrine, la jeune fille poussa rapidement la main.

-Arrête s'il te plait.

Mais le jeune homme n'arrêta pas, d'un main il tint celles de la jeune fille et l'autre tenta de déboutonner le chandail de la jeune fille. Ses gestes se firent plus brusques et durs, ses doigts serrèrent de plus en plus fort les bras désormais meurtris d'Hermione. Elle gémit et tenta de se débattre, ses yeux interloqués commençaient à poindre de larmes. Elle se débatta.

-Arrête je te dis, Draco, tu me fais mal.

-Oh, Miss Granger, laissez moi profiter de votre corps.

-Draco, mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?

La jeune fille réussit à dégager un de ses bras et gifla le jeune homme. Celui-ci la lacha immédiatement et recula d'horreur.

-Je... Excuse moi Hermione, j'ai déraillé. Ca doit être tous ses trucs qu'on me donne, j'ai le crâne qui va exploser.

Il tomba soudainement sur le sol, contrairement à sa copine aveuglée par l'amour puéril d'une adolescence edulcorée, je voyais bien qu'il feintait. Le petit blond savait trompé son monde, et l'évocation de ses soins était vraiment bidon, je connaissais les soins de mon infirmière, et aucun ne transformait un élève en prédateur sexuel complètement dégénéré. Je le trouvais déjà louche ce jeune homme, mais mes doutes se révélaient encore plus véridique que je le pensais. Il se mit alors à pleurer. Que comédien !

Hermione hésita à le prendre dans ses bras, elle s'approcha de lui et comme le directeur l'avait fait, passa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Aller, Hermione, va vite te coucher, j'ai besoin de dormir. On se revoit demain à la première heure ?

-Oui si tu veux, j'avais de potion mais comme le malade mental qui s'en occupe est absent, j'ai un peu de temps libre, je viendrais te voir vers neuf heure. Repose toi bien.

Elle se releva aussitôt et ressortit sans un regard pour le jeune homme. Celui-ci attendit que la porte fut fermé, et se releva. Un grand sourire effrayant barra son visage. Bizarrement ce sourire le déformait, il ne semblait pas mesurer à la morphologie de son visage. Le rictus fut suivit d'un ricanement discret presque inquiétant. Il marmonna pour lui dans un souffle :

-Quelle peau douce, Granger, quel contact...

Il retourna à son lit sans que le sourire ne s'effaça de son visage. Il eut du mal à se rendormir, j'entendais les draps de son lit qui bruissaient sans cesse, son souffle était bruyant, mais se calma et le silence revint dans l'infirmerie.

Je revis la jeune fille le lendemain, et je dois avouer que c'était surement le meilleur moment à vous raconter. Mais je ne peux pas vous la raconter encore. J'ai pas encore prit mon brin de soleil aujourd'hui. En fait, dans des jours comme ceux-ci, où le soleil égayait les élèves, ma douce et belle Mlle Pomfresh me plaçait sur la terrasse de ses appartements qui donnait sur le lac. C'est pour ça que vous saurez la suite la prochaine fois.

*

**

_Et voilà la fin de cette journée s'achève ici. Je vous laisse rapidement, car je dois encore arpenter les couloirs du chateau à la recherche d'indices. A bientôt alors, pour la suite de l'histoire que le jeune ficus voudra bien nous raconter. N'oubliez pas les reviews, et bonne journée._


	7. La mort

**Chapitre VII**

**LA MORT**

_Il me semble bizarrement que notre ami le ficus soit très pressé de vous raconter sa part d'histoire aujourd'hui. Remarquez, je le comprends, c'est la partie la plus intéressante, donc je ne m'attarde pas, je le laisse parler. Quant à nous, on se revoir à la fin de son histoire._

*

**

Trève de bavardage, revenons à nos moutons, et surtout à nos sorciers. Le lendemain fut une journée particulièrement lourde. Peut-être trouvez vous qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose pour l'instant ? Que mes deux interventions ont été plutôt inutiles, voire insignifiantes ? Êtes-vous déçus ? Celà ne m'étonnerait pas et pourtant je serais tenté de vous répondre : Pas content ? C'est du pareil au même.

En tout cas, pour tous ceux qui cherchaient de l'action, des révélations, ce que j'ai à raconter aujourd'hui pourra, je l'espère vous contenter.

Comme je le supposais, le jeune homme avait menti, il ne s'était pas levé en pleine nuit pour aller rejoindre la jeune fille, puisqu'il se releva de nouveau alors que le soleil, encore caché, illuminait à peine le ciel bien loin à l'Est. Il revêtit sa cape et s'échappa très discrètement, puis revint tout juste quelques minutes plus tard, toujours sans bruit, et se recoucha. Tout comme moi.

Alors que la matinée était déjà bien engagée, une jeune fille discrète que j'avais aperçu avec la bande des Serpentards, rendit visite à Draco. Il parla peu, elle aussi, leurs regards étaient froids, rien ne semblait les lier, à part leur appartenance à la même maison. Sa visite me faisait l'effet d'une visite de courtoisie presque solennelle. Pourtant, en partant, alors qu'elle tournait au jeune homme, et qu'elle venait dans ma direction pour prendre la porte de la sortie, je vis des larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

Ses larmes m'apeurèrent. Quand je repense à toutes cette histoire, je me dis que cette jeune fille était surement la première à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se mélangeait dans ses pleurs une tristesse cachée, surement d'un amour détruit, mais aussi la certitude d'une autre perte, plus physique que sentimentale. Peut-être avait-elle aperçu dans le regard dur et froid du jeune homme, que celui qu'elle aimait était mort. Ou du moins le croyait-elle. C'était une partie de la vérité, c'était même la chose la plus vraie que quelqu'un eut pu penser depuis le début. Certes le garçon qu'elle venait de voir n'était pas celui qu'elle avait aimé, mais celui-ci n'était pas mort.

Plus tard dans la matinée, juste après que ma chère infirmière eut soigné le jeune malade, la fille de gryffondor revint. Le visage épuisé, les yeux cernés, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à discuter, la douce Mlle Pomfresh s'approcha de moi pour me soigner, me privant de la discussion entre les deux amoureux, mais m'imbibant d'un plaisir sacré quotidien. J'entrais en fusion avec le corps de la magnifique femme en blanc par le biais d'un fin filet d'eau qui s'écoulait de sa baguette.

Ce magnifique moment fut troublé par un bruit de verre cassé. L'infirmière cessa tout de suite son arrosage et se retourna vers le couple. J'aperçus alors la jeune fille effrayée qui reculait, et le jeune homme menaçant qui pointait sa baguette sur elle.

-Mr Malefoy, calmez vous immédiatement.

-Vous n'êtes pas concernée, c'est une histoire entre moi et Mlle Granger.

-Draco, je t'en supplie.

En un coup de baguette que je n'eus presque pas le temps de voir, le jeune homme jeta un sortilège au rayon bleu sur ma belle princesse qui s'écroula à mes pieds. Mes feuilles, mes branches hurlaient de rage. Sous le coup de mon excitation les ramures de mon feuillage s'élargir sous une violente remontée de sève blanche, mon sang.

-Draco, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Es-tu fou ?

-Draco, draco. N'as tu donc que ce prénom aux lèvres ?

Il était fou. Il était devenu fou. Complètement incontrôlable.

Un rictus doublé de douleur faisait terriblement tremblé sa bouche, ses yeux, éclaté par la rage, clignait à une vitesse effrayante.

-Regard donc qui est ton précieux Draco.

Il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe, et une gélatine violette en sorti pour le recouvrir, changeant son apparence. Il se transforma en une personne qui ne m'était pas inconnue, le professeur de potion, Severus Snape, sujet de toutes les discussions ses derniers temps. C'était bizarrement très cocasse et amusant de voir le professeur habillé en pyjama bleu, mais la gravité et le drame de la situation m'empêchèrent de m'esclaffer du ridicule du pauvre homme.

-Non, non, pitié, non.

-Oh si Granger, c'est bien moi, votre professeur.

-Mais depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis l'incident au pied du cerisier, darling.

Il s'avanca vers lui. J'en avais oublié ma rage, j'étais pétrifié (enfin plus que je ne le suis d'habitude) par ce qui allait se passer. La jeune fille tenta de prendre sa baguette, mais d'un coup de la sienne, le professeur fit voler le fin morceau de bois blanc dans ma direction. Il s'approcha de nouveau, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Sa main la toucha. Au cheveux.

Elle n'osait pas bouger alors que sa main calleuse aux doigts incroyablement long se glissait sournoisement dans ses cheveux, puis atterrissait sur sa nuque. Un frisson lui provoqua un spasme en même temps qu'il lui décrocha un paquet de larmes silencieuses.

Alors qu'il s'approchait son visage du sien elle le repoussa violemment avec ses bras et encourue vers sa baguette. Elle se retourna malheureusement trop tard, et se prit le sortilège Stupéfix, un grand rayon rouge, directement dans la poitrine. Complètement immobile mais consciente, elle s'écroula au sol à deux doigts de ma chère infirmière. Le professeur s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Il repencha de nouveau sa tête vers la jeune fille et huma comme un animal son cou. Puis il posa ses mains sur son corps. D'abord sur ses épaules, puis sur le bas de son ventre, afin de défaire sa chemise.

J'assistais impuissant au viol de la jeune fille.

Il passa sa main droite obscène sous ses vêtements et remonta sur ses seins. Les larmes embuaient les yeux de la jeune fille sans pouvoir rouler sur le côté. La main gauche du professeur s'agrippa à l'élastique de la jupe plissée. Il le la lui baissa violement, découvrant avec horreur sa culotte blanche.

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un rayon que je ne capta que rapidement s'engouffra dans la direction des trois personnes au sol. Il frappa le professeur et fit l'effet d'une bombe. Les yeux exorbités, le manieur de potion fut soulevé du sol et projeté contre un lit à une vitesse incroyable. Sa tête s'écrasa lourdement contre une table de chevet et le coin de celle ci entra violemment dans le haut de la nuque de l'homme, souillant les draps avoisinant d'un sang noir et coagulé.

On s'aperçut de sa mort quelques minutes plus tard.

Le jeune blond, le vrai cette fois ci, entra en courant, suivit par le géant préhistorique ainsi que le vieux directeur pervers. Les trois hommes se précipitèrent vers les deux femmes au sol. Le gros balourd surveilla le cadavre du professeur de potion. Le directeur, d'un coup de baguette, réanima les deux femme. Mon infirmière s'assit à même le sol et resta quelques temps choquée, alors que la jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son amoureux en pleurant.

S'en suivit quelques paroles réconfortantes. Albus Dumbledore prit en remarque la mort de Severus Snape. Mon infirmière, remit de son choc, se soigna et soigna la jeune fille. Elle ne fit rien au corps du mort, si ce n'est de l'enlever de la pièce et netoyer son sang. C'est l'homme de néandertal géant qui emmena la dépouille.

Le couple resta à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient tous les deux en sale état. La jeune fille était toujours sous le choc de son agression alors que le serpentard ne se remettait qu'à peine de ses blessures. Qui étaient les même que l'imposteur à son arrivée à l'infirmerie deux jours plus tôt.

La suite n'a d'intérêt que s'il on aime les fins d'amourette à l'eau de rose. Et à vrai dire je ne vois pas quoi vous raconter en plus.

Quoi que, il me semble avoir oublié de vous raconter un détail, celui de... Bon vous verrez demain, je ne sais pas si ça a de l'importance, mais il me semble que ce petit détail, ah oui, et puis il faut aussi que je vous dise comment tout ça c'est fini. Même si ça finit plutôt à l'eau de rose, ce n'est pas la toute fin quand même, il y a encore deux trois trucs à dire.

*

**

_C'est assez effrayant de voir comment tout peut s'accélérer comme ça du jour au lendemain et se finir aussi brutalement. Alors qu'on s'attend parfois à des confrontations longues, épiques, agrémentées de combat et de duel merveilleux, on est parfois confronté à une violence plus brute, plus vraie aussi. Un simple coup de baguette qui met fin à toute une histoire, c'est terrible pour les lecteurs, plutôt salvateur pour nos deux héros._

_En tout cas je ne sais quoi vous dire. Oui c'est brutal, plutôt rapide, et alors ? Ce n'est que la vérité, je n'allais, ou plutôt le ficus n'allait pas déformer la vérité pour vous faire plaisir. C'est ainsi que ça c'est passé, c'est ainsi que nous vous le racontons, sans travers._

_Puisque le ficus tiens à faire un chapitre suplémentaire, je le laisse faire. Pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas du tout, mais pas du tout ce qu'il va nous dire. La première fois qu'il m'a raconté l'histoire, il s'est arrêté là. La suite est aussi inédite à mes yeux qu'au votre, et je l'attends avec une certaine apréhension, je l'avoue. Je n'aimerais pas vous décevoir._


	8. Hors de l'infirmerie

Gros retard, excusez moi, voici le dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie

**Chapitre VIII**

**HORS DE L'INFIRMERIE**

Oula, excusez moi... J'ai carrément oublier de poser ce chapitre... Peut-être parce qu'en fait il n'est pas vraiment passionant... voir même ennuyant... On ne peut pas toujours être captivé par les histoires qu'on nous raconte, surtout que c'est un ficus qui rallonge autant qu'il peut son histoire pour qu'on continue à lui accorder de l'attention. Voyons donc ce qu'il va nous raconter aujourd'hui. J'ai quand même hate de savoir. Attendez, excusez moi, poussez vous un peu. Je vais m'asseoir à vos côtés, merci. On est bien là non ? Du côté du lecteur, c'est aussi intéressant, voire même plus. Aller, laissons l'arbuste parler.

*

**

Nous voilà donc à la fin de notre histoire. Mais avant de vous raconter comment cette belle histoire s'est terminée j'aimerais revenir sur un moment. Peut-être vous rappelez vous qu'à un moment de mon histoire je vous disais que ma très douce et magnifique infirmière, Mlle Pomfresh, qui rayonne comme un soleil d'amour et de pureté dans tout cet âtre de petits sorciers arrogants, que ma douce protégée me mettait régulièrement sur le balcon de ses appartements pour que je puisse prendre le soleil ?

Et bien voilà, justement je voulais vous parler d'un des moments où j'y étais. C'était un jour sans aucune trace de vent, et la belle infirmière m'avait posé sur le rebord du parapet en pierre. La chaleur m'innondait et je me nourrissait avec délectation d'un soleil particulièrement généreux en ce début de printemps. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement étouffant ni trop chaud, mais il faisait bon, et tout était agréable.

De mon réhaussement j'avais une vue sur tout le parc, du stade de quidditch que je voyais au loin, au lac, en passant par les bords de cette étrange forêt sombre et de la petite cabane de l'ours qui la bordait. Ce qui se passa ce jour là reste flou. Je n'y avais pas attaché d'importance, mais aujourd'hui je m'en rappelle soudain et celà me semble intéressant de le raconter.

Malgré mes hautes capacités pour un jeune ficus d'un mètre trente que je suis, je n'entendais évidemment rien des paroles des jeunes sorciers prétentieux qui gambadaient dans le parc à la manière de bêtes nonchalantes éloignées de toutes contraintes naturelles.

Celà ce passa le jour où le premier blond arriva en sang, enfin le professeur Snape je veux dire. Le parc était plutôt vide, il y avait seulement, je crois ma vue est aussi limitée, qu'un petit groupe d'élève près du parc qui se baignait, et un autre qui flanait vers les serres botaniques. Puis arriva l'autre groupe, je reconnu à la démarche le vieux directeur, ainsi que le feu professeur de potion et le couple. Ils marchaient naturellement, sans histoire. Pourtant, je savais pour l'avoir entendu, que le professeur de potion avait essayer de nuir à la jeune fille quelques jours avant.

Je fais une petite parenthèse, mais quelle idiote cette pauvre fille... Pas une seule fois elle n'a haussé la voix, elle n'a fait que pleurer, se plaindre (Ok, elle avait ses raisons), elle n'a rien d'une jeune fille forte, au tempérament d'acier, elle est plutôt du genre niaise... Et le jeune blond ressemblait plus à un petit roquet qu'à un noble serpent de sa maison. Enfin, je continue sur ma lancée et ferme ici ma parenthèse.

J'ai donc vu tout ce groupe qui marchait et qui s'arrêta soudain au beau milieu du parc. D'ici il me semblait que le professeur de potion discutait avec le serpentard. Puis la jeune idiote recula soudainement en arrière et le blondinet tenta, avec sa carrure de brindille, de sauter au cou du professeur Snape. D'un geste, alliant recul, mouvement d'épaule et de cape, l'homme en noir l'évita sans problème et aussitôt le vieux directeur se mis entre eux.

Le petit roquet s'énervait et semblait hurler, balancant ses bras de gauche à droite, une fois désignant Hermione, une autre fois le professeur Snape, ou encore lui. Le vieillard impassible ne semblait pas plus inquiété et s'approcha pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Visiblement le geste le calma car il arrêta ses gestes.

Alors les deux hommes partirent dans leur coin, tandis que la petite gryffondor et son roméo partait derrière la cabane de l'ours.

Je vous dirais bien que j'ai d'autre chose à vous dire, mais non. J'ai juste rajouter ce détail car il me semblait que ça faisait partie intégrante de l'histoire. Mais à vous de juger.

Maintenant pour ce qui est de la suite de l'histoire. Après le meurtre de Snape, tous les concernés et blessé eurent le droit à leur moment de repos dans l'infirmerie. Le nombre restreint de visite me faisait supposer que l'histoire était resté secrête. Néanmoins, quelques personnes qui m'étaient inconnues, vinrent voir le serpentard. Trois sorciers d'âge mur, cheveux grisonant tout autant que la sobrieté de leur cape, apparurent un matin. Ils furent suivit d'un grand blond, que je supposa être le père de Draco. Voici ce qu'il en suivit :

Les trois hommes se penchèrent sur le jeune sorcier et se présentèrent.

-Mr Malefoy, nous sommes du ministère de la magie, affilié au département de la justice magique. Nous sommes ici afin d'y voir plus clair dans cet histoire de meurtre.

Celà m'étonna, mais le blondinet n'explosa pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, du genre "Meurtre ? Mais c'est lui qui a essayé de..." etc...

-Oui, je comprends, que puis-je faire pour vous.

Vous voyez, c'est étonnant non ?

-Nous souhaiterions que vous nous décriviez le fameux évennement qui a mis fin à la vie du professeur de potion, Mr Severus Snape.

S'en suivit de la part du garçon un long récit, qui fut subitement interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante de son père. Tel père, tel fils, non ?

-Arrêtez immédiatement vos questions. Je n'autorise pas que vous importuniez mon fils en plein repos.

-Monsieur, il faut nous comprendre, ce jeune homme à mis fin à la vie d'n professeur, nous devons lui poser des questions.

-Il protégeait une femme agressée, il a agit comme tout le monde aurait du le faire.

-Monsieur Malefoy, le droit de vengeance n'existe pas dans notre législation, et vous comprendrez qu'autoriser la vendetta mortelle, c'est autoriser la plus grande débacle. Nous étudierons le cas de votre fils, et bien sur qu'il bénéficiera de circonstance agravante, mais il doit être juger.

Le père du petit blondinet ne répondit rien, et les hommes convincants, il fallait l'avouer, commencèrent une série de question. Je ne me souviens pas de quoi elles traitaient, j'ai du m'endormir au même moment. Toutes les émotions m'avaient aussi épuisé. Et puis, la présence de l'infirmière autour de moi, car elle était restée toute la nuit, m'avait empêcher de dormir. Peut-être que les rayons de lumière qui émanaient d'elle m'empêchait de tomber dans les ténèbre du repos. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce dont je me souviens, c'est que la jeune fille revint, avec deux de ses amis. Un petit gringalet que j'avais déjà vu, qui venait souvent avec des blessures toujours plus ahurissante l'une que l'autre, et le deuxième ami était un éfflanqué rouquin que je connaissais caril était issu d'une race d'éfflanquée de la même trempe qui avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans des situations plutôt dangereuse, et qui par conséquent, trainaient souvent entre ses murs.

Ils parlèrent quelques temps, d'abord froidement, puis avec le sourire. Les garçons se serrèrent la main, et ils repartirent. Ils laissèrent Hermione seule. Elle se jeta dans les bras du maigrichon blondinet. Il lui parla un peu, et, pour changer, elle se remit à pleurer. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, ce qui, j'avoue, commençait largement à diminuer mon intérêt pour eux. C'est pour ça que je concentrais plutôt sur une nouvelle élève qui venait d'arriver, une petite blonde qui s'était coincé la tête dans un pot de fleur, et qui n'arrivait à la retirer. D'après ce que j'avais compris, le pot étant magique, on ne pouvait pas le briser comme ça, ou du moins sans blesser la jeune fille. Du coup une longue paille rentrait dans le pot au niveau de son menton, et mon adorable et magnifique être aimée lui apportait de la nourriture liquide qu'elle ingurgitait en aspirant par la paille. Le spectacle était très drôle, très amusant, et je comprenais que les autres élèves venaient exprès, quand ma belle était absente, pour se moquer de cette pauvre fille dont les quelques mèches blondes dépassaient du pot.

Pour revenir à nos deux amoureux, Hermione décida de partir, et embrassa rapidement son chéri. En partant elle salua la fille au pot

-Salut Luna.

Le marmonnement étouffé qui suivit de la part de la blonde devait vouloir dire "Salut Hermione", mais j'avoue n'avoir rien compris.

Quelques jours plus tard, les hommes habillés en noir revinrent et emportèrent le jeune serpentard avec eux. Et bien que je revis sa princesse de gryffondor, je ne revis plus jamais l'insolent blondinet dans cet infirmerie. Et pourtant j'y vis encore, sous les soins attentif et amoureux de mon adorable infirmière. Je continue à me moquer des gens, à regarder ses pauvres élèves stupides souffrir, ou venir en cachette dans ce lieu si agréable et plein d'histoire qu'est l'infirmerie.

Voici donc la fin de cette histoire, mais revenez me voir dès que vous en aurez le temps.

*

**

Celà finit encore une fois bizarrement je sais, posez autant de questions que vous voulez, je répondrais selon mon savoir, mais je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être omniscient pour pouvoir vous aider à savoir ce qui c'est passé ensuite... J'avoue que ça m'intrigue. Je continue mes recherches, mais aucune plante n'a l'air d'en savoir plus. Peut-être devrais-je chercher auprès d'autre témoin. Si besoin est, je vous recontacterais.

Laissez moi une petite review pour critiquer cette fin de deuxième partie, j'aime ça... NON, j'adoooore ça ! ^___^ Les reviews me permettent de m'améliorer, elles me permettent d'entrer en contact avec les lecteurs, de répondre aux questions etc...

Si vous avez aimez, mettez moi en alert, on ne sais jamais si une suite ne viendras pas dans quelques mois.


End file.
